FFXV Shipping
by Phantom Thief Fee
Summary: A bunch of oneshots about different ships in the FFXV universe, the one common factor being Noctis. Part one of a request by Shiranai Atsune.
1. Prompto is a dork

Final Fantasy XV and its characters do not belong to me, I own nothing but the intangible stories I come up with.

* * *

Prompto Argentum was a simple man. He liked simple things. He liked his camera, he liked chocobos, and he liked people who could kick his ass. He'd slowly figured this out over the years due to his various crushes on people who were a lot stronger and smarter than he was. He liked people he knew could protect him. Which was why it was so unbelievably awkward to be friends with the Princess of Lucis. Noctis could beat him up without any problems and it was so difficult to not get a boner when he was sparring with her. At this point Noctis was the only person in their quartet who hadn't figured out Prompto's incredibly obvious crush.

"You know, you should just tell her." Ignis told him at one point. "It would certainly help your concentration during training."

"But what if she doesn't like me back?" Prompto whined, face down on the couch in Noctis' apartment. It was easier not looking at his friends during this moment. The fact that they were even talking about this made him want to curl up in a ball and disappear.

"It'll be awkward for a little bit, but you'll both get over it." Gladio paused his digging through the fridge. "It's happened to me before. It'll be fine."

"Yeah, but I'm not...you." Prompto gestured towards Gladio. "I'm not tall or all muscley or anything. I'm not even smart like Ignis!"

"I fail to see what this has to do with what Gladio said." Ignis said.

"She's a princess! Asking her out isn't like asking out Crowe or one of the girls at school." Prompto said. "I'm a nobody, why would she ever say yes to dating someone like me?"

"Please, Prompto, just tell her. This is frankly getting ridiculous." Ignis sighed deeply. "If her standards were as high as you seem to think they are, she wouldn't be friends with the three of us." Prompto made a high pitched whining sound and pulled a pillow over his head. Gladio shouldered the fridge closed and cracked open his leftover cup noodles. Ignis wrinkled his nose but said nothing. He just hoped Noctis wouldn't come home while Gladio was eating that filth. It was all he could do to keep the princess eating a balanced diet. And that wasn't even mentioning her stubbornness to not eat vegetables. Unfortunately, Noctis did walk in.

"No luck I assume?" Ignis asked as Noctis laid her fishing gear down.

"They just weren't biting today." Noctis collapsed onto an armchair across from the couch. "...What's up with Prompto?"

"He can't confess to his crush." Gladio said through a mouthful of noodles.

"Wait, he has a crush on someone?" Noctis leaned forward in her chair. "Why didn't I know about this?"

"Because Prompto's a dork."

"Big guy, you're kicking me while I'm down."

"Who is it?" Noctis demanded. "Guy? Girl? Do we know them?"

Prompto made more whining noises but answered her anyway. "It's a girl...Yes we know them..." Noctis narrowed her eyes, steepling her fingers. Ignis took out his notebook and pretended to write while he watched the events unfolding.

"Is it Luna?"

"No! Dude, Luna's way outta my league!" Prompto sat up immediately. "Plus, she's like a big sister to me or something. Especially cause I really like her dogs."

"Okay, not Luna...Crowe? You like her again?"

"She already rejected me, dude."

"Gentiana?"

"...She froze me, like, twice. You guys had to thaw me with a hairdryer! I don't want that to happen again!"

"He has a point there." Ignis said.

"I'm running out of girls we know." Noctis groaned. "It's not Iris, is it?"

"If it was, he'd already be dead." Gladio said. It was hard to tell whether or not he was kidding. Prompto really hoped he was.

"Noct, don't let Gladio kill me!" He latched onto his friend, holding tight to her arm. "I don't wanna die!"

"Relax, no one's going to kill you." Noctis rolled her eyes and patted Prompto's head. "Especially not Gladio."

"As annoying as he may find you at times, I hardly think he harbors enough animosity to end your life." Ignis closed his notebook and stood up. "Now, I really should begin preparing dinner. Noct, Prompto, if you would be so kind I have some ingredients I need you to gather."

"What? Why us?" Prompto asked. "Why can't you send Gladio?"

"Because I need him here to help with preparation." Ignis smiled sweetly. "Now off you go." He handed them a list and pushed them out the door.

"Ugh." Noctis glowered down at the list.

"What? Did he ask for vegetables?" Prompto peered over Noctis' shoulder.

"...Yes."

"Cheer up dude!" Prompto put on a smile and put a hand on his friend's shoulder. "I'll eat them for you!"

"I don't think Ignis is going to like that." Noctis said, but smiled back anyway. It wasn't like it was the first time the two of them had done it. With that problem solved, the two set out to gather the ingredients.

.

.

.

Prompto could be surprisingly dense at times, but in this instance, he knew exactly what was going on. Ignis was trying to force him into confessing. Prompto wasn't thrilled by this, but he was pretty sure he could get through this whole thing without giving Ignis the satisfaction of having his plan work. He ended up carrying most of the bags, although Noctis was equally weighed down.

"He can't need all this stuff for just one recipe." Noctis said. Between the both of them they had 8 bags filled with various groceries.

"He's totally using us to get his shopping done." Prompto groaned.

"Wouldn't be the first time." Noctis shrugged, veering off the course back to the apartment. Prompto frowned and followed. Was there something they'd missed? He nearly dropped his bags when he saw what Noctis had been distracted by.

"Oh my astrals it's a chocobo stall." He squealed. Noctis had found a stall that sold chocobo products. Plushies, books about them, chocobo feed. Prompto was interested in all of it, babbling excitedly as he looked at everything. Noctis couldn't help but grin. Prompto was so cute when he was surrounded by something he loved. This was almost as fun as the time she'd given Prompto that new camera for his birthday.

"You want to buy something?" She asked. Prompto bit his lip and checked how much gil he had. It wasn't much. He could get something small. And so when they headed back, he was carrying a tiny black chocobo plush.

"What are you going to name it?" Noctis asked.

"That's gonna take some time." Prompto nodded seriously. "I have to come up with the best name I can."

"Prompto Jr.?"

"Dude, how conceited do you think I am?!"

"Sorry, sorry." Noctis moved out of the way of the shoulder punch Prompto had gone in for, grinning. Prompto proceeded to fake pout the rest of the way back.

"You are such a dork." Noctis said as she fumbled with her keys.

"Which makes me a-dork-able." Prompto grinned. Noctis rolled her eyes and opened the door. She immediately stopped in the doorway. Her apartment did not looked the way it was supposed to. For one thing, the lights were dimmed, and someone had set up what looked like a restaurant table in the middle of her living room.

"What's going on?" Noctis frowned and went to the kitchen area, where Gladio and Ignis were waiting.

"What does it look like?" Gladio asked, smirking.

"We have prepared a romantic dinner for two." Ignis gestured towards the table with a flourish.

"You two are dicks." Noctis said flatly. Prompto was bright red and stuttering, dropping the bags of groceries. Oh astrals, this was way worse than the grocery thing. Where was a hole when he needed one?

"Why are they doing this?" Noctis asked, looking back at Prompto. The blond photographer swallowed and tried to muster up all his courage. Just take deep breaths, he reminded himself.

"Because I have a crush on you?" He squeaked. That was pathetic. She was so going to laugh at him.

"That was the big secret?" Noctis asked.

"Yes?"

Noctis rounded back on Ignis and Gladio. "You're both dicks. I'm taking him out for burgers." She grabbed Prompto's arm and hauled him out, looking genuinely angry. Prompto was a bit afraid now. Was she angry at him?

Noctis only stopped dragging once they'd reached the burger joint.

"Sorry." She said, letting him go.

"It's okay. Um, are you mad at me?" Prompto shrank back a little, afraid he was about to get yelled at.

"No no." Noctis waved her hand dismissively. "Gladio and Iggy were being dicks. They should've just let you take your time."

"Well, it has been, like, 2 years?"

Noctis blinked, then snorted. "Two years? How did you manage to keep your mouth shut that long?"

"I kinda didn't..." Prompto grimaced. "I mean, Iggy pretty much knew from the start. So did Gladio."

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?" Noctis asked. "I'm your best friend, what did you think was going to happen?"

"You'd laugh and reject me?" He said, beginning to chew at his lip again. "I mean, you're a princess. And I'm just..." He trailed off and gestured to himself. Noctis smiled sadly and wrapped an arm around Prompto's shoulder.

"I wouldn't have been friends with you this long unless I liked you." She said. "Yeah, sure, you're not royalty or anything, but that doesn't mean you're worth less to me."

"...Really?" He asked in a small voice.

"Really." She patted his back.

"So...Do you want to go out with me?" He offered a small smile.

"Sure." Noctis shrugged and smiled back. "Now, are you hungry or not?"

"Well, yeah. But we should probably head back. Iggy'll be mad he made all that food for nothing."

"He'll never let me live it down." Noctis pulled away and groaned. So they went back, and Noctis promptly gave both Ignis and Gladio an earful while all four of them ate the "romantic meal for two" Ignis had prepared. Prompto didn't listen to most of it, lost in his own little world. It was all over now and he had survived it without being laughed at! He was okay! And Noctis had agreed to date him! This had to be one of the best days of his life.

"Hey loverboy," Gladio said. "You're getting spaghetti on your shirt." Prompto dropped his fork and grabbed a napkin.

"Aw, c'mon! This shirt is new too!"

And just like that, everything was normal again.


	2. The Downsides of Being A Worrywart

Wanted to update in honor of Valentine's Day!

This oneshot takes place in the "What Does M.T. Stand For Anyway" universe by jonphaedrus on AO3. It's an excellent series and I highly recommend you check it out.

As always I own nothing.

* * *

Ignis Stupeo Scientia considered himself to be a professional, if nothing else. Which was why his gigantic crush on the princess of Lucis was a point of shame for him. He had pledged his life to serve her, to be her strategist, her servant. He wasn't supposed to find her attractive. But there was something about her that just warmed his heart, like when she tried to make thank you breakfasts for him or helped him in the kitchen. For all her faults, Noctis was a very responsible and compassionate person. She'd make a fine queen someday, he decided. Spending time around her was never awkward for him. After all, he'd known her for their whole lives and any tenderness would hardly be construed as romantic intention by the princess. That didn't hold true for others though. Gladio and Prompto finding out was possibly the worst part about the whole ordeal. They'd teased him about it, yes, which was what he'd been expecting. Then they'd tried to be helpful. This was arguably infinitely worse than the teasing. Ignis had never had siblings, but he imagined this was what it was like to be embarrassed by them. Iris sympathized, thank the Astrals. He could always complain to her after a long day of meddling on the part of her brother and Prompto.

"You get used to it." She said, shrugging. "At least Glady didn't try to threaten you. He always does that when guys are interested in me. I guess Noct is different though."

"Would it be too much to hope that they'll get bored and quit?"

"Don't hold your breath." Iris said with a wry smile. Ignis groaned and covered his face with his hands.

"Hey, cheer up." Iris patted his back. "If you're lucky and keep everything bottled up, maybe you can keep this a secret until you die."

"Surely you're joking."

"No shit genius." She said. "Seriously, it's not that big a deal." Ignis gave her no response, choosing to get up and go try to cook his feelings away.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

He took it back. Ardyn finding out was the worst part. The princess' strange great uncle had a strange habit of matchmaking, something Ignis had learned from Aranea on one of their many trips to MT. At the time, Aranea had been complaining about how Ardyn had surreptitiously set her up with a mechanic named Cindy. So of course Ignis had tried to keep his crush a secret from the man. But, of course, Ardyn had found out somehow. After all, he hadn't been the Royal Spymaster for nothing. At the MT Valentine's Day party Ardyn somehow separated Ignis and Noctis from the group and managed to lock them in a storage closet. The last thing Ignis saw before the closet was plunged into darkness was Ardyn smiling his shit-eating grin. He'd never dreamed evil would have such impeccable eyeliner. Now he was locked in a closet with the one person he could not be stuck in a closet with.

"So..." Noctis slumped against the wall of the closet.

"I do believe your uncle has had a bit much to drink." Ignis said, trying to sound calm and composed.

"Understatement of the century." Noctis snorted. "He probably started drinking the second I told him Dad was coming."

"That seems rather likely."

"But I don't think he shoved us in here without a reason." Noctis looked up at him, a sharp glint in her eyes. "So what are you hiding?"

"M-Me?" Ignis couldn't help but stutter. "I'm not hiding anything!"

"You're stuttering."

"I..." Well, she had him there. "Fine. He locked us in here because he learned I have developed romantic feelings for you." There was a moment of silence. Ignis studied Noctis' face closely. The princess stared at him, eyes wide, then went bright red and sunk down to hug her knees to her chest.

"Noct? Are you quite alright?"

"I'm fine." Noctis' voice came out a little muffled from behind her knees.

"Are you sure? Your face is-"

"I'm not blushing, you're blushing!"

Ignis couldn't help but laugh.

"I do hope you two are getting on alright in there~" Ardyn's sing song voice leaked in under the door.

"Let us out!" Noctis sprung up and banged on the door.

"My my Noctis. Such fury." Ardyn almost sounded offended. "I think you two might need to talk things out." Then his footsteps went in the opposite direction and he was gone.

"Noctis," Ignis couldn't believe he was saying this. "Your uncle is right. We need to talk."

"No we don't." Noctis started to pat the door. "If I ran this hard enough we can get out." What had prompted this? She had been alright up until he'd confessed. Had he done something wrong?

"You'll hurt yourself." Ignis grabbed her arm. "Please, I'm worried." Noctis looked at his hand and then up at him, slumping a little.

"I don't wanna talk about it."

"Well we can't very well sit in here forever, now can we? I doubt your uncle will let us out until we actually talk."

Noctis slumped even more because she knew he was right. Sure, Cor would eventually come to find them, but it was unlikely that Ardyn himself was going to let them out until he had what he wanted. The man was so difficult sometimes. Well, all the time was more accurate.

"Fine." Noctis muttered. "We can talk."

"Good." Ignis let go of her arm. "Now, why are you acting so strange?"

"Because this is weird and I have to be dreaming." She said.

"What?" Ignis frowned. He had to have heard her incorrectly. Dreaming? What did that have to do with any of this?

"This is weird, and it can't be real because I've had this exact dream at least 5 times."

"You...You've dreamed of me confessing to you?"

"No! I mean, yes. I mean- ...Yes."

"So...my feelings are returned?" He was trying not to laugh out of sheer relief.

"...Yes." Noctis hunched her shoulders. "I didn't think this was actually going to happen though! I mean, we basically grew up together. I thought..."

"You thought what?"

"I thought you'd think it was weird. That I was weird." She avoided his eyes. "Queens aren't supposed to have crushes on their advisors."

"You know, I was worried about that same thing." He took her hand. "I will never judge you for not being perfect. No one is, and holding you to that standard wouldn't be fair to you."

"I should've known you'd say something like that." She laughed and looked up at him. "You've always got my back."

"Now and forever."

 **.**

 **.**

When Cor finally came to let them out, the two were slumped against the back wall of the closet, Noctis sleeping with her head on Ignis' shoulder.

"See? I told you it would work." Ardyn said. Cor took him back to the apartment to give him a long lecture on why it wasn't okay to lock kids in closets.


	3. Their Fairytale

This is shorter, but I worked pretty hard on this. Noctis and Luna have a simple and sweet relationship in my mind.

As always I own nothing.

* * *

 _Once upon a time, there was a prince and a princess. The prince came from a long line of oracles and healers, his family dedicated to helping others. The princess came from a long line of warriors and strong rulers, her family dedicated to protecting all those they could. When the prince and princess were young, their parents met and promised their children to one another. Their union would form an alliance that would strengthen both their kingdoms and provide stability to all the lands. The children grew up alongside one another, becoming friends and partners. Even as the princess christened her knights, she never forgot her friendship with the prince, and the prince never forgot her._

Their story was a fairytale. A prince and a princess, promised to one another since before they'd even been born. Noctis knew she'd be queen one day, Lune knew he'd be the Oracle, and they both knew one day they'd be married. It was hard to understand when Noctis was small. She hadn't known much about marriage, but Regis had explained it was like having a best friend you wanted to spend the rest of your life with. Lune was indeed Noctis' best friend in her mind. She'd had done everything she could to seem mature and cool around Lune, because Lune was older and just so awesome. He was way nicer than Ravus was anyway.

"He just takes himself too seriously." Lune had explained after Noctis had been snubbed by Ravus for the umpteenth time. "It's not your fault. He does this to everyone." It was hard not to feel like she was doing something wrong though. Not because of Ravus, but because of everyone else's reactions. She was just the exact opposite of what Noctis had been told a queen was supposed be. Fairytales said queens were supposed to be regal, composed, beautiful, not scrappy tomboys who hated wearing dresses and wouldn't eat their vegetables. She was nothing like Lune's mom and it wasn't like she was ever going to live up to the legacy her own mother had left. Noctis was convinced she wasn't cut out to be queen. Lune was better suited to be a queen and he was a boy!

Noctis hadn't expressed these feelings to anyone, terrified that others would interpret her feelings as a sign of weakness. Of course, it was hard to hide such feelings from her father, who constantly assured her that Noctis was every bit a queen. For an example, Regis pointed out the Rogue Queen, the wielder of the Star of the Rogue. Said queen's name had been lost to the sands of time, but no one had ever forgotten how utterly terrifying that woman had been in her deadly efficiency and tactical planning. This did make Noctis feel better. And Gladio's endorsement of her fighting abilities helping. Lune himself had his own share of fears and anxieties. He constantly worried about not being good enough to help all the people he needed to. Not to mention he wasn't exactly the pinnacle of traditional masculinity. Lune was small and soft, looking vastly more feminine than his brother. But he had faith in himself. The people believed in him, so he owed it to them to believe in himself.

"How are you always so calm?" Noctis asked when she was 13. "You never worry about anything."

"I worry as well." Lune said, looking up from the book he'd been reading. "I've just had a lot of practice calming myself and putting things into perspective."

"Could you teach me how to do that?"

"Well, I'm not sure it would work for you." Lune admitted. "We're very different people, Noctis."

"I want to try!" Noctis sat up straighter. "I can do it!"

As it turned out, what worked for Lune didn't exactly work for Noctis, which Lune assured her wasn't a reflection on herself.

"It didn't work for Ravis either."

"That doesn't make me feel better." Noctis groaned into her pillow.

"I suppose it wouldn't." Lune sighed and sat down on the bed. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay." Noctis would always say that to him, no matter what happened. If she said it enough times, she'd come to believe it. But Lune never let her get away with it.

.

.

When the day of the wedding came around, everyone was gathered in Altissia. Prompto was bawling like a baby because Noct was getting married and it was just such a happy moment. Even Ignis seemed a little misty eyed, although he'd deny it vehemently to anyone who pointed it out. Lune stood at the altar, dressed in the traditional oracle robes, his brother at his side as his best man. Ravis showed no outward emotion, but one could swear they heard him sniffling just a little bit. Noctis had refused to wear a dress, so she walked up the aisle in a white tuxedo, looking very dashing. Her father was at her side, doing his best not to cry as well. This truly was a momentous occasion for both of their kingdoms. Noctis was starting to get kind of nervous now. This was marriage. It was something really serious. She got to the altar and stood opposite her husband-to-be. And so the marriage ceremony began. Lune smiled softly the entire time. He admired Noctis more than he could ever put into words. He'd seen how she'd struggled with her insecurities and how much she'd grown over the years. She was going to be an amazing queen. There was no one better to lead the people of Lucis than Noctis Lucis Caelum. As the priest spoke, the ringbearers arrived. Due to Lune's wishes, Pryna and Umbra served as the ringbearers, padding proudly down the aisle with the rings perched on their heads. They reached the altar and lowered their heads so the couple could take the rings. Lune slipped his ring onto Noctis' finger and smiled. Noctis flushed and repeated the gesture, slipping her own ring onto Lune's finger.

"You may kiss the bride." The priest announced. The couple kissed and the church erupted into applause and some whoops from Gladio and Prompto, who was crying again. Even Ravis was crying now, comforted by his mother. Noctis and Lune were carried out of the church on Noct's knights' shoulders.

"Are they always like this?" Lune laughed.

"You'll get used to it." Noct said.

The wedding reception was wonderful. Regis and Sylva both made rather touching toasts, as did Noct's friends. Ravis made a speech, as Lune's brother, which turned out to actually be sweet.

"I didn't always like you, Noctis. You were a little brat who always seemed to be getting in my way when I was trying to do things. But seeing how happy you make my brother, I had to reconsider my opinion of you. You are a good woman, strong in your convictions and ability to protect yourself. As the King of Tenebrae, I look forward to working with you. I am certain you shall prove more than capable." Then Ravis sat down and refused to say anything else. The banquet hall was completely silent before everyone began clapping. Noctis couldn't help but smile. She hadn't thought Ravis would ever say something like that. It made her almost want to tear up.

"You're going to be a wonderful queen." Lune whispered, squeezing Noctis' hand as the hall filled with the sounds of the wedding party.

"As long as you're by my side, I know I can do it." Noctis whispered back, kissing her husband.


End file.
